kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster
'''Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster/Godzilla 2008/Foreign Godzilla '''Is A Fanmade Foreign Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film.Its A Foreign Godzilla Film That Centers On A Battle Between Godzilla And A Supernatural Being Named Eru.It Is Also A Disney/Non Disney Crossover Parody Of Prince Of Egypt.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And 20th Century Fox In the US. Plot Taking Place In 1996.The Story Starts With Godzilla Laying Waste To A City Different Than Tokyo.Then Later LuciferPoopy And Ian Scrooge Rose And His Buddies Finds Godzilla In The Caverns.Then Godzilla Awakens As LuciferPoopy And Ian Scrooge Rose And His Buddies Flee.Then Later.A Supernatural Being Known As Eru Orders And Sends His Army To Kidnap Ian Scrooge Rose Enslave The Good Characters And Do Other Terrible Things To The Good Characters (Ian Scrooge Rose Is The Main Target) And Also Build A Cruise Ship For The Bad Characters Called The RMS Titanic 2 And Now The Good Characters Are Slaves In The RMS Titanic 2 Ian Scrooge Rose Is Held Hostage (Also Being Possessed By Princess Elsa) In Mister Hellmans Lair In the World Trade Center.Where Mister Hellman Who Plans To Dine In Hell By Devouring Him Tortures Him And Sings And The Bad Characters Treat The Ship As A Paradise And Eru Adopts LuciferPoopy As A Brother.Days Later Also When LuciferPoopy Returns To The RMS Titanic 2 After Being Banished For Throwing One Of Erus Guards Into the Sea.LuciferPoopy Begs Eru To Let The Good Characters Go.But Eru Wouldn't Listen.So Godzilla Sinks The RMS Titanic 2 By Being The Iceberg with His Spines.As The Ship Sinks.Many Of The Bad Characters Drown.As they Suffer From Hypothermia.Then Eru Finally Lets The Good Characters Go.The Good Characters Celebrate Their Freedom.Then Later.Eru In His Giant Monster Form And The Bad Characters Arrive In New York.Prepared To Kill The Good Characters. In Order To Save The Good Characters.The Battle Between Godzilla And The Eru Dragon In New York Begins.Meanwhile Rachael Tries To Rescue Ian Scrooge Rose From Mister Hellman.But Only To Get Caught And Captured With Ian Scrooge Rose (Also Mister Hellman Puts Rachael In Her Bikini).As The Battle Between Godzilla And The Eru Monster Continues In Order To Save The Good Characters.Godzilla And the Eru Monster Battle Each Other In The Top Of The World Trade Center.Then As The Two Monsters Fall.They Continue Their Fight.Then The Eru Monster Tries To Escape.But Godzilla Jumps On His Back And Beheads Him (Killing Him Instantly).Then Godzilla Falls Asleep Until The Next Morning.Now That The Good Characters Are Safe And Free.They Can Now Live In Peace As So As Ian Scrooge Rose And Rachael (Who Is Still Wearing Her Bikini).Then Godzilla Finally Awakens The Next Morning And Departs Home In Peace. Characters Non Kaiju Characters *LuciferPoopy-He Is A CharlieIsPoopy Type Cat.He Poops On also His enemies.He Is The Main Protagonist Of The Film. *Ian Scrooge Rose-He Is Professor With A Pink Shirt.He Mocked And Made Fun Of Godzilla When He Was Younger By Making A Bad Godzilla Vs Destroyah Commentary Out Of Him.He Is The Deuteragonist In The Film. *Rachael-She Is The Pretty Partner Of Scrooge Rose. *Mister Hellman-He Is A Hellish Spirit Man Who Live Somewhere In The World Trade Center And Torments A Captured Ian Scrooge Rose And Puts A Captured Rachael In her Bikini.He Plots To Dine In Hell By Devouring Scrooge Rose.He Is The Secondary Antagonist Of The Film *Ian Scrooge Roses Buddies-They Are Ian Scrooge Roses Buddies. *The Good Characters-Countless Good Disney/Non Disney Characters. *The Bad Characters-Countless Evil Disney/Non Disney Characters. Kaiju Characters *Godzilla-A Giant Godzillasaurus.He Serves As The Main Kaiju Protagonist Of The Film. *Eru/The Eru Monster-He Is A Supernatural Being Who Later Transforms Into A Giant Monster.He Makes Life Difficult For The Good Characters By Using Them As Slaves In His Ship Known As The Titanic 2 While The Bad Characters Enjoy It As A Paradise.He Is The Main Antagonist Of the Film. *Erus Mini Monsters-Erus Little Monster helpers. Trivia * This Film Was Also Made As Another Early Test Of Lord Gagas Godzilla Remake. * This Film Also Burrows Similar Elements From The Harry Potter Book Series. * The Godzilla In This Film Is Said To Be A Hybrid Of A Dragon And A Dinosaur Rather Than An Ancient Reptile Or Sea Creature In Most Godzilla Films. * The Godzilla In This Film Is The Skinniest Godzilla Ever Designed. * The Godzilla In This Film Bears A Strong Resemblance To Dragon From The Giant Reptile From The Deep. * Godzilla: King Of The Monsters FUNNY And This Film Somewhat Relates To The Theory That Godzilla Is Some Kind Of An Ancient God.It Is Also States That Proud And Selfish Earth Also Idolize This Godzilla. * The Scene Where Mister Hellman Tortures A Captured Ian Scrooge Rose (Also Possessed By Princess Elsa) And Sings Is Inspired By Oogie Boogies Song From The Nightmare Before Christmas.This Element Also Shows That Mister Hellmans Goal Is To Help Eru And The Bad Guys And Devour Ian Scrooge Rose.Also It Is Very Possible That Ian Scrooge Rose Is On The Bad Guys Most Wanted List.Also.The Reason Why Ian Scrooge Rose Is The Main Target Of Eru And His Minions Raiding Of Good Characters Home Because He Mocked And Made Fun Of Godzilla When He Was Younger.He Said That Godzilla Vs Destroyah Is The Last Godzilla Film And Toho Will Not Be Making Anymore Godzilla Movies.Also By Making An R Rated Godzilla Vs Destroyah Commentary That Makes Fun Of Godzilla That He Is Going To Die And Posting It On Youtube.But This Is Wrong.The Godzilla Franchise Is Active,Alive And Well (That Also Means They Are Also Still Full Of Ideas). * Most Elements From This Film Have Been Reused In Ians Fanmade Religious Godzilla Reboot: ** Both FanFilms Are Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Parodies Of Prince Of Egypt Where Godzilla Plays The God Of The Hebrews For Countless Reasons. ** In Both.The Kaiju Enemy Character (Charlie And Eru) Sends His Army To Do Terrible Things to The Good Characters. ** In Both.The Main Antagonists (Charlie And Eru) Uses The Good Characters As Slaves In Their Ship.While The Bad Characters Enjoy It As Their Paradise. ** In Both The Main Non Kaiju Protagonists (Charlie Barkin And LuciferPoopy) Beg The Main Kaiju Antagonists (Charlie and Eru) To Let The Good Characters Go.As They Refuse To Listen.Godzilla Sinks The Main Antagonists Floating Hideout (Godzilla Uses His Back Fins With The Iceberg To Sink The SS Titanic Of Evil.Godzilla Be The Iceberg That Sinks the RMS Titanic 2). ** In Both.The Enemy Kaiju Character Arrives in An Attempt To Kill Good Characters.But Godzilla Comes To The Rescue In Order To Distract The Enemy Kaiju Character Who Are Getting Close To The Good Characters. ** In Both.Godzilla Battles The Enemy Kaiju Characters Before They Reach The Good Characters. ** In Both.Godzilla Beheads The Enemy Monster (Charlie And The Eru Monster) In Order To Save The Good Characters Lives. * While Eru Physically Dies In This Film.Eru Spiritually Dies A Year Later After The Events Of This Film.Also Erus Spiritual Death Is Before The Peace Of Proud And Selfish Earth Begins. ** In Spite Of This.Eru And SpyDevil Share Some Similarities: *** They Both Are Dark Lords In Fictionalized Versions Of The World (Eru;Proud And Selfish Earth,SpyDevil;Crazy Earth). *** They Both Are Spirits Of Things I.R.Navarro Dislikes Depending On The Personality (Eru Is The Spirit Of Everything That Offends Proud And Selfish Earth,SpyDevil Is The Evil Spirit Of Everything That Can Be His Real Problems). *** They Both Are Similar To Sauron From Lord Of The Rings Mostly Because Of The Objects They Have That Leaves Their Masters Weakened If Destroyed (Eru;Magic Diamond,SpyDevil;Magic Wishing Stone). *** They Both Get Defeated In Two Ways (Eru Gets Defeated When Godzilla Beheads Him In His Monster Form Then Later When The Magic Diamond Is Destroyed,SpyDevil Gets Defeated When Ian Destroys An Evil Book With Some Special Sharp Objects Then Later When The Magic Wishing Stone Is Destroyed). **** Despite This.The Only Difference Is Eru Was Later Ressurected After The Peace Of Proud And Selfish Earth Has Ended While SpyDevil Stayed Dead Until The End. * Despite Taking Place In 1996.The Film Is Also Secretly Set In The Giant War Of Proud And Selfish Earth That Clearly Shows That It Is Set In The Same Timeline As All Dogs Go To Heaven 2: Devilzilla. * It Is Also Possible That Ian Scrooge Rose Is Lord Ian Hans Younger Brother. * LuciferPoopy Can Also Be Considered The Moses Of I.R.Navarro's Evil Side. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie